This disclosure relates generally to siderails. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a siderail for a person-support apparatus including a power communication device configured to communicate power to a device in communication therewith.
People staying in hospitals can often bring electronic devices, such as, a music and/or video player, a mobile phone, a video game device, etc. The devices can need to be recharged from time to time for their effective use. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.